


【翻译】Galatea/伽拉忒亚

by NoBeans



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: Alec深知一份稳定工作的重要性——在Jam Pony，保住工作最好的办法是让Normal满意。非常满意。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galatea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169364) by [ivyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfic/pseuds/ivyfic). 



> 内容涉及“Freak Nation” （第二季最后一集）的剧透。
> 
> 译注：  
> 标题源自希腊神话，塞浦路斯国王（一说民间雕刻家）皮格马利翁爱上了自己雕刻出的少女，伽拉忒亚。

Manticore给予了Alec许多东西。譬如在短短几小时内就能掌握复杂技术的灵活头脑，以及时刻对周围环境保持着警惕的，高度敏锐的五感。他们不但训练他的体能，格斗技巧，战术策略，还确保他拥有了基本的文化素养与社交礼仪——潜入敌方阵营时可能派得上用场的一切技能。

 

最重要的是，他们教会了他如何生存。也许他们以为他们培养的是责任感与忠诚心，但对于并不在乎荣誉的人而言，所谓的“使命感”无足轻重。Alec恰好就是那种人。对于何时该投靠哪一方，他总是再清楚不过的。

 

同样被Manticore所给予的，还有他的躯体。这个接受了基因改造和十几年不间断的严酷训练的，诞生于实验室的人工产物。Manticore的弗兰肯斯坦博士们本可以在创造出那些小怪物——设计得非常“有针对性”，除了在特定方面能力出众以外，它们的长相千奇百怪，甚至可以说是惨不忍睹——之后就停手，但他们还是研发出了新一代。X5们不但在科学与艺术上有着同等的才能，并且有着刻意融合基因得来的精致外貌。可以称得上是内外兼备，表里如一的优秀。但Alec知道，X5的诞生并不是为了给世界带来真善美，而是因为好看的人更容易得到他人的信任。有实验数据可以证明这一点。大而有神的眼睛，匀称的骨骼架构，可靠且人畜无害的气场。这一切都仿佛高分贝音响，向外界大声传达着“接纳我吧”的讯息。完美的伪装，满足了一个卧底的全部需求。

 

Alec并不傻。他很清楚自己的相貌有多么迷惑人心。为了更好地利用这一优势，他甚至接受过专门训练。

 

~*~

 

Normal迷恋着Alec。从Alec初次走进Jam Pony起，就对这点心知肚明。毕竟，很难有谁在满怀诗意地大肆赞赏某人的腹肌的同时，却不在心中暗自垂涎，或是抱有任何欲念。

 

说实话，这情况还挺理想的。为了稳固他的生意，Alec需要自由进出西雅图每个角落的能力。只有出示Jam Pony的快递员证，检查站才会放行。既然他需要Jam Pony，那么他就需要Normal。起初，这是个大问题——Alec不喜欢依赖他人。然而只要Normal想，他随时可以夺走Alec的自由。Alec唯一不太满意的就是这点。

 

幸运的是，他第一次见到Normal的时候，Normal就像一条想讨好主人的狗似的，朝他露出了柔软也脆弱的腹部。 _来吧，_ Normal的眼神如是说， _来控制我吧。我想要被你控制。_ 而Alec乐于从命。

 

~*~

 

Max没和他提过Crash酒吧，他猜大概是因为她不想在那里也看到他。但鉴于那是快递员们下班后话题的中心，想瞒住Alec还是有一定难度。上任的第一周，他每天晚上都会去Crash转转——既然他攻下Normal的计划没什么进展，闲时和他的同辈们*搞好关系总没有坏处。同样的，为自己赢得一个好酒量的名声也无伤大雅；X5们几乎不会喝醉。这一直让他颇为得意。

（*cohort，一般用于形容军队中的队列和实验用的组群。这里Alec用这个词来形容他的同事，大概是Manticore生活的后遗症，下意识把身边人称作士兵/实验产物）

 

那时他正斜倚在吧台旁，假装无视坐在小桌边的Max朝他投来的死亡射线，然后他看到Normal走进了酒吧。他有些惊讶——这就像是一个在和下级士兵们厮混的将军。Normal径直向角落里的一张桌子走去。也许他来这里是与人有约。也许只是为了约到随便什么人。好吧，Alec心下决定着，无论怎样，他可以保证Normal今晚能 _约到_ 人。

 

他拿起啤酒，走向了Normal所在的小桌，以他一贯的懒散姿态坐了下来。“在看社会的底层人是如何生活的？”

 

“准确地讲，是在看你们这些白痴如何浪费金钱。今天才周二而已。你们已经把工资花在无脑的狂欢上了。怪不得经济会这么萧条。”

 

“嘿，”Alec说着，向前倾过身去，“我们只是在把钱投入市场流通。”他的手搭在桌面上，几乎要碰到Normal的。Normal看起来有些不安——现在进一步采取行动恐怕会吓跑他。“ _刺激_ 经济。”

 

Normal神色警惕，脸上分明写着他觉得这是个恶作剧，以及哪怕走错一步，明天他就会成为整个公司的笑料。“你还是去‘刺激’一下别的东西吧。走开，走开！”他朝Alec敷衍地挥了挥手，试图赶他走。但Alec能看出来——尽管Normal正努力表现得不耐烦，他的眼神还是胶着在Alec身上。Alec得意地笑了起来。

 

“怎么，你今晚约人了？担心她看到我会不高兴？”不过大概是不可能了，Alec想着。除非把这句话的代词换成“他”。

 

“哈，哈。”Normal双手交叉环抱在胸前。

 

“啊哦，别生气嘛。”Alec挑了挑眉，试图缓和气氛。

 

Normal抬眼扫视着酒吧，不出意外地看到了他大部分雇员们的脸。有的人坐在比较隐蔽的位置，但那些遮挡物并不足以阻隔视线。除非他想从明天起被流言缠身，否则他绝不会在这种环境中轻举妄动。不过Alec的办法多得是。也许他能把Normal灌醉。

 

Normal眯起了眼，“我就知道你动机不纯。谁派你来的？派你来灭老板的威风吗？”

 

Alec举起手，“Hey，我只是想表示下友好。这无可厚非，对吧？”

 

Normal盯着他看了片刻，活脱脱一个大法官，犹豫再三终于决定赦免Alec的罪行。当然，这并不代表他就能心安理得地接受Alec的所谓“善意”。他只是决定了不再追究Alec刚才很可能是恶作剧的行径而已。“看看时间！”他说道，自己却连表都没看，“我们当中还是 _有人_ 希望能好好休息，准备迎接明天的工作的。”

 

他站起身来拢了拢外套，没有看Alec一眼，然后径直走出了大门。

 

好个妙招，Alec想。近乎完美。现在他们可以在更私密的环境里聊天了。 _聊天_ 。是的。

 

不久，Alec就从后门溜了出去。他可不想被人发现自己在尾随老板。说实话，在Crash就贸然采取行动有点太冒险了。不过话又说回来，Alec一直热衷于挑战各种刺激的事。

 

他很快地来到了酒吧正门前的街上。Normal有可能会等他，不过也很可能并不会。无论Normal是否正确理解了Alec的暗示，他都像是那种会惊慌失措而不是窃喜的人。当他的身影消失在拐角处时，Alec一路小跑着追了上去，然后趁他不注意，突然闯入了他的视线。在并不宽敞的小巷中单手撑着墙，Alec彻底挡住了他的去路。

 

“这么快就要走了？我们还没来得及相互了解呢。”

 

Normal的表情看起来就像他被困在了一部俗套的色情片里。他大概没多少被人追求的经验。这可难不倒Alec。更何况有时候，这样的人反而更容易得手：他们总是对得到的一切都充满感恩。足够顺利的话，他能说服Normal带他回家——不过他也能接受肮脏的巷子。反正也不是第一次了。

 

Alec一边步步逼近，一边挑逗地笑着。“为什么不多跟我讲讲我的这身肌肉呢？”他低声道，尽可能地让声音显得沙哑而性感。“Reagan*，”他补充道。Normal像是被冻住了，浑身僵硬，惊诧地张大了嘴。Alec充分利用他的优势，倾身向前，啄了啄Normal的嘴唇。

（*Normal的本名，Reagan Ronald）

 

Normal猛地向后退去，用某种大概是混杂着震惊与难以置信的眼神看着Alec。“我不是基佬！”

 

Alec从前也听到过这句话。通常在话音未落时，说话人就会把Alec的头摁到自己的胯间。“没错。你当然不是，”Alec喃喃道，眼帘半阖，神情暧昧。他再次凑上前去，而这次Normal踉跄着躲开了，手足无措间绊到了堆叠在墙边的柳条箱，险些跌了一跤。

 

“我真的不是基佬！我喜欢女人！我喜欢胸部！我和女人上过床！我真的真的很喜欢胸部！”他连珠炮般尖声说道。

 

“好吧……”Alec说着，直起了身。如果Normal不是深柜，那他到底是什么意思？那些难以掩饰的痴迷眼神，和对Alec的身材的过分赞美？Normal这种平庸的人大概会认为自己高攀不起Alec，然而一旦大好机会就摆在他面前，唾手可得……Normal看起来真的不像是有足够自制力去拒绝的人。

 

“我，呃，谢谢——嗯，”Normal语无伦次地嘟囔了些什么，然后立刻转过身落荒而逃。他跑得很快，头也不回，背脊僵直，像极了一个奇怪的发条玩具。Alec觉得他完全不知道自己在奔向哪里。Alec垂下头，把整个身体的重心都往扶着墙的手上倚去。好吧， _操他的_ 。他不觉得是自己判断失误——Normal的意图表现得相当明显——但很显然，简单直白的引诱并没有作用。这比他原先计划中的难多了，所幸他有的是耐心。毕竟，谁能想到区区一个Normal居然会如此难以上钩？

 

~*~

 

周一上班的时候，气氛有点尴尬。Normal不肯看Alec，就连取包裹的时候，他都直接把包裹扔在柜台上，让Alec自己来拿，以避免任何可能的肢体接触。他看起来窘迫极了，还夹杂着些许愧意。Alec用尽浑身解数才控制住自己，没冲他翻白眼。好像被Normal拒绝会让 _Alec_ 心碎似的。但显然他那个古怪的脑袋里充斥着这样的念头。

 

Alec决定佯装无意，一有机会便侵入Normal的视线范围。他摇曳着步态在Jam Pony里游荡，并且时不时地路过柜台前，让Normal看清他上次错过了什么。哦，现在可以确信，他先前完全没有会错意。他几乎能感到Normal的眼神正黏在他身上。

 

同样中招的还有几位女快递员。一个不在预料之中却令人愉快的小意外。

 

~*~

 

他的工作证让他畅通无阻地行走于西雅图的各个检查站之间——理论上是这样没错。除了偶尔会有醉醺醺的白痴决定和警卫干一架，导致整条边境线都被封锁。当然了，钻进无人注意的小巷然后翻过警戒线于他而言易如反掌，但他还挺喜欢现在这辆自行车的。如果不得不再找一辆新的，他大概会很苦恼。

 

等他回到Jam Pony时，已经下起了倾盆大雨。快递员们大多都回家了，其余人则在Crash小聚。他一进门就有些赌气地丢下了自行车——就是这玩意儿，害得他浑身湿透，上帝保佑，还没能按时下班。这是它欠他的。大部分灯光早就熄灭了。现在他只想赶紧签字登记，然后离开这里。当他把收据重重拍到柜台上，正要转身去拿车的时候，他在余光里瞥见了一个熟悉的身影。

 

是Normal。他还没走——当然了，周身干燥洁净——并且正在读一本破旧得像是二十年前出版的时代周刊。从那次在夜间小巷里糟透了的“邂逅”起，这还是他们第一次独处。这是个绝佳的机会，但满身滴水又满腹牢骚的Alec没空在意这个。

 

“嘿，瞧瞧猫叼回来了什么，”Normal说道，把杂志放到一旁，“你没有浪费Jam Pony的宝贵时间去做私事吧？”

 

Alec能感觉到他的后脖颈上寒毛直竖。他隐约意识到了，自己看起来像只掉进水里的猫，但他并没有心情与人调笑。“哦是的，今天天气这么好，我当然要去公园散散步，赏赏景啦。”他走到自行车前。“在检查站出了些意外。我们被堵在那里好几个小时。”他摇了摇头，晃下来一连串水珠。

 

他听到Normal走向了他身后的柜台。“回家要洗个热水澡，对吧？”他同情地提议道。

 

“完全没错。如果‘热水’代表着冰水，而‘洗澡’代表着把自己塞进水桶里的话。”他扶起了地上的自行车，踢了一脚后轮胎，然后咕哝道，“再去多淋点雨的话，就更舒服了。”

 

他这次没能听出Normal正在接近，因此在肩膀被人触碰到时吓了一跳。尽管Normal很快就收回了手。他盯着Normal，等待着下文。“我家可以洗澡。”Normal说这句话时声音很小，却像是用尽了全部的勇气，才能逐个音节地发出声来。

 

来了，来了，Alec想道。他是对的，毋庸置疑。不过现在的他唯一感兴趣的是热水澡。除非能够暖和起来，否则他无暇顾及其他事情。

 

他紧跟着Normal，穿梭在西雅图疮痍满目的街道间。Normal的交通工具也是自行车——这本是一件寻常事，他却止不住在心中暗暗咋舌。看到Normal像其他普通快递员一样，弓着背俯身在金属支架上，实在是十分新奇且古怪。到达Normal的住所时，他们二人浑身上下都被淋透了。

 

Normal住在一个真正的公寓大楼里——他甚至很可能在交租金，一个Alec从原则上并不赞同的做法。他住在这栋无电梯大楼的六层，一个被家具分割成若干个独立空间的小房间里。床被挤在墙角，厨房似乎是建在了壁橱里。一面墙完全由许多形状细长的窗户组成，看来这里曾经是个工厂。在邻近的墙上，挂着一张特大号双人床大小的床单。Alec起初对它的存在感到十分困惑，但他随即意识到这样的布置像是什么——一个摄影棚。它看起来是张廉价的背景幕布，但Alec能大致猜到Normal在这里都拍些什么。他环顾四周，试图找到一个三脚架；但它显然被Normal好好收起来了。这情况比他想象的更古怪些，但Alec并不介意出演几部低成本色情片。说到底，也不过是为他的人造躯壳再打个广告而已。

 

Normal为Alec指明了那个小小的淋浴间所在的位置，然后递给他几块毛巾，示意他先洗。这正遂了Alec的意。他心情好的话，也许会给Normal留点热水。只是也许。

 

水压糟透了，但Alec并没有在意。能够在水汽的包裹下重新温暖起来，这件事本身就足够奢侈了。在听到浴室门开启的一瞬间，他还以为Normal会加入他。至少那样他就不用专门为Normal留热水了。但顷刻后，他等到的只有门被关上，以及Normal渐渐走远的声音。

 

他摸不透这个人。Alec给了他无数次机会，但每次他都不按套路出牌。他的目的似乎很简单——不被弄上床——却显而易见地，与他自身的意愿背道而驰。

 

当Alec终于踏出了淋浴间的门——水才刚刚有点转凉，所以如果Normal动作足够快的话，还是够用的——他在马桶的水箱上找到了一双运动裤和一件T恤，叠得整整齐齐。Normal把他脱下来的衣服收走了。Alec原本考虑过只围着一条毛巾走出去的，或者干脆全裸，但空气中的那丝凉意还是让他满怀感激地套上了运动裤。

 

Alec走出浴室时，Normal从他身边一闪而过，匆匆进了浴室。一分钟后，他听到花洒打开的声音，紧接着是Normal倒吸了一口冷气。好吧，也许水被他用得变凉了不止一点。他在公寓里四处游荡，拿起各种小摆设来端详然后又放下，手指翻动着沙发旁的那一叠破布。这个房间有着和西雅图的大部分地方相仿的，被人居住过的破败模样；和Manticore基地简洁且无菌的环境相去万里。Alec在生活中总是偏好更加奢侈的东西——比如Logan的豪华公寓——但他其实也挺享受那些廉价货的，尽管他从不肯承认。那样感觉更像家。舒适。温馨。

 

Normal从浴室里走了出来，穿着想必是他带进去的干净衣物。他潮湿的头发向后梳着，比起平时Urkel一般的形象，这样的他看起来更像是Cary Grant。他戴上眼镜，然后略显紧张地看了看Alec。

 

 

表演时间到。

 

Alec从沙发后踱步而出，手中把玩着T恤的下摆。Normal有点神经过敏，所以他打算慢慢来，一次放一点点诱饵，以免打草惊蛇。他换上他最水汽氤氲的暧昧眼神，摆动胯部以展示他的迷人腰线，然后缓缓掀起T恤，知道这样会露出他结实的腹肌。

 

Normal的手挡在他们之间，来回摆动着，好像在风干指甲油一样。“停！停！停下！你在做什么？”

 

“这不就是你想要的吗？”Alec问道，逼近的姿态像极了捕猎中的猫科动物。Normal仓皇地后退着，直到他的背脊撞上了浴室的门，再无退路。“不然你为什么要邀请我来你家？”

 

“不！”

 

好吧，仿佛一个惊惶的处女的Normal以前还是有点可爱的，但现在Alec厌倦了这一套。他兀地停下了刻意摆出的的勾人姿态，少许流露出了他真实的心情——烦躁。“如果你说你叫我来你家只是为了让我洗个澡，那肯定是在说谎。”Normal的眼神开始游移不定，大概是因为他正准备说刚才那句话。“你肯定是想从我这里得到些什么，否则不会让我来你家。但我刚刚失去猜谜的耐心了。”

 

Normal咬住自己的下唇。如果是别人这样做，本该显得很可爱，但这个人是 _Normal_ 。沉默与尴尬充斥了整个房间，时间的流逝也变得漫长而难熬。Alec几乎就要开口要回自己的衣服，然后匆忙离开了，操他的暴雨。然而Normal终于找回了自己失踪的声带。“我可以画你吗？”

 

他的声音细如蚊呐，Alec一瞬间觉得自己听错了。“什么？”

 

Normal清了清喉咙。“我想画你。”他这样说道，迎上了Alec不确定的眼神。

 

这有点出乎Alec的意料。就算是见多了各式各样的玩法，他也不得不承认，这个说法还挺新鲜的。他再次开始宽衣解带。

 

“我不是这个意思，”Normal连忙补充道，一只手挡住了眼睛，似乎这样就能维持它们的纯洁，“我是说，就是，画画。像画肖像画一样。”

 

Alec停下了手上的动作。“你想让我给你当模特？”Normal点了点头。“认真的？”他像是第一次见到Normal一般细细打量着他，同时回想起了这几天里他说过的一切。他说他对性没兴趣，但Alec仅仅把这视作欲迎还拒。也许根本不是。“你是说，你不想和我上床。”

 

Normal的脸倏地红透了。“呃……不。并不是说你不够，那个，你知道的。我很抱歉，但是——”

 

Alec没有理会他蹩脚的道歉。他扭头看向窗外的大雨。他没什么非去不可的地方，更没有理由离开这个干燥舒适的环境。至少等到雨停吧。他耸了耸肩。“好吧。你想用什么姿势*？”

（*原文是“How do you want me”，算是个双关，因为大部分时候是在床上才会用到这句话……嗯。）

 

这句话让Normal脸上又烧了起来。“你可以站着，当然我也有椅子，看你怎样更舒服吧。你得保持不动一段时间，所以……”

 

Alec拽来一把椅子，然后跨坐在了上面。他摆了一个他觉得很庄严的姿势，侧脸对着Normal。他在Berrisford家*见到过一些肖像画，里面的人就是这幅样子。他用余光看到Normal拿出了一个巨大的素描本和几根炭笔，然后坐在了一张摇摇欲坠的厨房椅上。

（*Alec为了执行任务，曾假扮钢琴教师以接近Berrisford的女儿Chloe）

 

这让人有点不安，片刻后Alec这样想着。他开始觉得这个姿势也许并不是最好的选择。他看不到表，因此完全不知道他是已经坐在这里一个小时，还是仅仅过去了几分钟。他也不太看得清Normal，除非他把眼珠使劲往旁边转，而这样会很累。他不知道动作幅度要多大才会对Normal造成影响，所以他尽量抑制除了呼吸以外的一切动作。他脖颈发僵。

 

更加令人不适的，是这种令人毛骨悚然的诡异氛围。清楚地感受到他人把注意力完完全全放在自己身上。全神贯注。他想说他反悔了，想要离开，但这是他自己答应下来的事。而且他总不可能连个该死的模特都当不好。

 

在Manticore，他花了大把时间来学习如何降低自己的存在感，如何在人们眼皮底下执行任务却不被注意。还用了差不多等量的时间来学习如何吸引目标人物的注意力——可以方便他，令他从中受益的那种。但现在他所经历着的，与那二者都大相径庭。Normal仔细地观察着他，目光中带着评估性，似乎在试图鉴定他，给他的每一个外貌特点都分门别类归置妥当。

 

渐渐地，他摒除了外界的一切带来的影响，沉浸在自己的思绪中。是Normal的声音打破了寂静，“雨停了。”

 

Alec扭头看着窗外的同时，享受着能够再次自由活动的快感。他的眼神又落回到Normal身上。“你画完了？”

 

Normal点点头，注视着他的画板，嘴角隐约带着一抹笑意。

 

Alec站起身来。“给我看看。”

 

Normal用一种Alec从未想到他能达到的速度，猛地阖上了素描本。“不，呃……我没给任何人看过。”

 

“连被画的人也不能看？”Alec打趣的轻佻语调让Normal更加警觉了。

 

“不能。”

 

Alec后退了几步，一边活动着他僵硬的颈部，一边努力理解Normal的变态嗜好。而Normal正露出回味的微笑，目光停留在半空中，直直注视进虚无。就像他有幸瞥见了某种非常美好的东西，现在正试图抓住那种感觉，以将它留下而不致遗忘。他的笑容让Alec毫无防备地感到胸腔被涌动的温热感所充满——并非性爱所带来的那种，而是知道自己就是“非常美好的东西”时不期而至的暖意。他倏地沉默了下来，几秒后才找回自己的声音。

 

“那就明天Jam Pony见了，”Alec说道，一把抓起Normal挂在晾衣绳上的，他自己的衣物。

 

Normal抬眼看着他，恢复了那副Alec现在很清楚只是刻意为之的工作模式。“别以为这就意味着你能得到特殊优待了。你明天最好能按时来上班。”

 

“当然了，老板，”Alec笑着答道。大门打开的一刹那他停下了脚步，被一股无可遏制的冲动攫住。“也许以后我们可以抽空再来一次，像今天这样？”

 

当他扭过头望向Normal的时候，他几乎听到了那张长满刻薄尖刺的假面与地面碰撞的声音。Alec觉得他还挺喜欢这个不为人知的，假面下的另一个Normal的。“你不介意吗？”

 

“介意什么？来这里坐几个小时，顺便让你助长一下我的自信心？完全不会。明明是再完美不过的夜间消遣了。”

 

“好的。当然，我很——好的。”

 

~*~

 

自那之后，这似乎就成了一个默认的常规活动。一周中总有几次，Alec会在递完最后一个包裹之后比别人都晚些回来，然后径直去到Normal的公寓。这并不是什么有计划的安排，只是有时Alec会注意到从Normal脸上一掠而过的，有些许怀念的神色，他就知道时机到了。

 

若干次尝试之后，他终于悟到了要领：怎样坐立才能减少疲劳感，让自己更舒适。他从未像这样去使用自己的身体——仅仅是在那里静止不动就好，无需任何动作——而他有点享受这种感觉。有时他会选择直立，每根线条都散发着Manticore的训练带给他的热烈与力度；有时他会单纯地斜倚在墙边，慵懒而松散。

 

他担心过，自己是不是在Normal面前展现了太多真实的自我，但那可是 _Normal_ 啊。整个星球上都不会有第二个如他一般无害的人了。不过Normal从不允许他看最终的成品。Alec暗自猜想道，这一定意味着他画得糟透了。但他紧接着就发现，即便如此，自己也并不介意成为画中的主题。无论有艺术才能与否，作画时的Normal总能对Alec全身心投入。Alec喜欢的是这个。

 

他花了些时间才意识到，当他在公寓里的时候，Normal总是把温度调得比平时更高。即使这是个并不大的空间，这仍是个供暖的价格不菲的年代。这比额外的花销像是在暗示着什么，于是Alec脱掉了他的T恤。Normal没有阻止他。那之后，很快地，裤子也步了上衣的后尘。从Alec开始除了平角裤以外不着寸缕起，Normal在他身旁摆了一个简易的衣架，上面挂着一件浴袍，以便Alec想穿衣服的时候立刻就能拿到。这很贴心，真的。

 

这样时不时的会面持续了三个多月，Alec终于决定尝试全裸。Normal依旧不予置评，但他的脸却红得快要滴出血来，红晕一路蔓延到了耳尖。Alec感到了前所未有的自由：赤裸着站在那里，站在一个他知道正对他的每一寸皮肤都全神贯注的人面前。他从前总以为，像这样被近距离地观察裸体，会是很色情，至少充满了性暗示的一件事。事实却不尽然。他知道Normal不会试图触碰他。这也并不意味着他的注视就完全冷静客观，像是Manticore的医生们在端详他一般。那感觉介于二者之间，仿佛他是一件艺术作品，而Normal只是在依照他的模样临仿着赝品。

 

他有次甚至模仿了大卫，那塑有名的雕像，他在Manticore的文化课程里见过它。没有什么比无知更容易拆穿假身份，因此Manticore确保了他精通古典与流行文化，以便不让人起疑心，更别提意识到他不正常的成长环境。即便如此，当Alec这样做的时候，他还是看到了Normal忍俊不禁地勾起的嘴角。他正打算就大卫的……嗯……的相对尺寸说些俏皮话，但Normal已经进入了心无旁骛的状态。一个不合时宜的笑话很可能会破坏好不容易营造起的氛围，以及同样脆弱的，他们的关系。

 

从这个角度，他能看到绘画时的Normal。他忍不住思索，Normal眼里倒映出的他究竟是什么。每当Alec看向镜子时，他看到的都是Manticore，是那片他从没能摆脱的浓重阴影，时至今日仍潜伏在他身体深处，伺机而动，不曾消散分毫。正因如此，他总是尽可能少地照镜子。但是Normal……他不会看到那些丑恶之物。或许他看到了一个拳击手。这说得通——他对那些自己没能拥有的漂亮肌肉艳羡不已。又或许他看到了一个自己确确实实渴望着，却太过保守，以致于不敢追求的人。不，保守并不是最恰当的词。骑士风度*。就像中世纪骑士传说里的纯洁爱情，远观足矣，不起亵渎之心。但这个词会让Alec显得像个小姑娘，所以他还是决定换个措辞。

（*原文是courtly，特指有骑士或宫廷风格的温文与典雅）

 

Alec紧盯着Normal，试图从他的表情中窥见他的心。但他看到的只有十二万分的专注。他们的眼神从未交汇，因为Normal从不直视他的双眼，而是将他拆分成一小块一小块，把每根线条每块阴影都当作独立的个体，细致入微地观察着。人们通常只能看到Alec希望他们看到的东西。没有谁看到过全部的他。他的战友，情人，甚至那些自称是他的朋友的人，全都没有。一个士兵不该暴露这么多可能被利用的弱点。

 

但是每当Normal的眼睛落在他身上，Alec总会有一个荒谬得令他自己都不禁发笑的念头：Normal洞悉了全部的真实，显而易见的和深埋心底的，尽管他的目光只流连于表面。Alec感到一股突如其来的冲动，催促着他去告诉Normal一些事，那些他从未向任何人吐露过的事，有关Manticore的事，还有自己是如何被塑造成现今的模样的事。恍惚间他有种错觉，仿佛就算他真的说出口，Normal也会露出一副早已了然于心的神情，然后继续毫无芥蒂地善待他，接纳他。就算从没有人做到过，如果是Normal的话就一定可以。Normal。这样的心态可真扭曲。

 

~*~

 

某个星期二，当Alec进门时，简易衣架旁多了一个长沙发，破旧不堪的可怜东西。

虽然有明显被清洗过的痕迹，但它看起来还是像从路边捡来的。像往常一样，Normal在厨房那一带随便找着事做，在Alec换衣服时为他留点私人空间。

 

“哦，”Alec喃喃自语。看来这份爱也并没有多么纯洁。这是他最初就在千方百计引诱着Normal去做的事。但当他注视着靠背倾斜的角度和沙发垫的宽度——恰好足以容纳两个相拥的人——他清晰地感受到自己在一瞬间浑身都僵硬了起来，就连心脏也开始以一种令人窒息的速度敲打着，啃噬着，撕裂着他的胸腔。他感到——他不确定这种感觉是什么。出于某种相当不妙的原因，他还挺想维持现状的。他喜欢现在这样，喜欢Normal的眼里只有他却从不妄图触碰，喜欢他的整段人生中仅有的这一个，奇迹般出现的这一个，除了与他共处一室之外别无所求的人。

 

到头来，Normal和其他人也没有多少区别。好吧，也许更古怪。但没有更好。这在他的预料之中。然而为什么，为什么他还会感到这么该死的失望？

 

缓慢地，他开始脱去衣物，思绪却滑向了意识更深处，任由他机械地继续着手上的动作而不加阻拦。他在完全赤裸后，深深地看了一眼那个长沙发，然后坐了上去，努力不去深究坐垫上那块褪色的污渍是什么。他将后背斜倚在一侧的扶手上，张开了双腿。当Normal进来时——他显然一直在听着画室里的动静，然后假装在忙厨房里的管它是什么——Alec强迫自己露出诱人的笑容，尽管他的脸早已木然。他讨厌这样的自己。

 

Normal一开始没注意到他；等到他把目光转向沙发时，才懊恼地长叹了一口气。“等等，抱歉，我原本是想——”他匆匆走到房间另一头，在他的床旁边消失了片刻，回来时手中拿着一张床单。

 

“当然，”Alec笑道，站起了身。毕竟，他们不能把这张该死的破沙发弄得更脏嘛。

 

Normal铺上了那张床单，一块印满了褪色的小碎花，看起来像是什么人的母亲才会买的布。他尽可能地把布料的边角塞进垫子的缝隙间，大概是为了固定它。 “好了，”Normal说着，退后了几步。

 

Alec回到了沙发上，这次他坐到了还散发着丝丝寒意却洁净的床单上。他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，给自己一些自我调整的时间去摆正心态，好忍受接下来将要发生的操蛋事。然后他睁开了眼睛。表演时间到。

 

但Normal正坐在以往的位置上，一手扶着素描本，一手握着炭笔。这是——这不是——

 

上次他来这里的时候，Alec意识到，他随口说了些有关长时间站立有点累的话。Normal一定是绞尽脑汁才找到了这个可怜的小沙发，仅仅是为了Alec能舒服一些。

 

庆幸，解脱，以及某种有些许类似于感动的情绪溢满了他的胸腔。他把头向后靠去，合上了眼。

 

不知道过了多久，他在感到有布料蹭过皮肤时猛然惊醒了。

 

“不是故意叫醒你的，”Normal说着，直起身来。Alec看了看自己身上。Normal刚才是在给他盖毯子。窗棂中投进的光颜色已经不同于白昼，而是正在向夜晚过渡。他睡着了。他从来不在别人面前睡觉。没什么特殊的理由，他只是做不到而已。但他竟然在Normal面前睡着了。

 

“抱歉，不想让你感冒，”Normal继续道，没有意识到Alec复杂的心情，“不过你也不会感冒吧。我是说，你这个物种体格那么强壮。呃我是说，你可以继续睡。如果你想的话。当然，你也不会想。大概在自己的床上睡会更舒服，更——”

 

“好的，”Alec打断道，脸上挂着诚挚的笑容。他也不知道自己是什么时候开始傻笑的。“还请你别介意。”他的头缩进了毯子里。说实话这个姿势有些尴尬，而且他有点伸不直腿。但正是这些不足，让一切都显得那么完美。

 

他还没来得及意识到这个念头的出现，就又睡着了。

 

~*~

 

“这他妈是什么，Alec？”重重砸在他胸口的，是Max的拳头。她挥舞着一叠纸，好像它们有任何意义似的。

 

“什么——？”他拖着懒散的长音问道，合上了壁柜的门。Max在冲他发火。今天一定是星期四。

 

“这个，”她愤怒地嘶声道，手中的纸开始朝他脸上挥。这次他看清了。它们是很大张的纸，像Normal的素描本一样大。他从Max紧攥的手中抽出一张，然后翻了过来。根本不是“像”Normal的素描本，因为它们就“是”他画画用的纸。这是Normal的画。

 

他现在拿着的是一张肩膀以上的面部肖像，画的是正在眺望远方的他。画中的他眼里情绪生动——疲惫，却隐约透着一抹希望。像是个正作困兽之斗的末路英雄，却始终不曾放弃对未来的向往。Alec试图回忆这幅画大概是什么时候画的，但他完全不记起自己何时有过这样的神情。他的视线无法离开画中的那双眼睛。它们仿佛有一种魔力，有一种让他感到——

 

“这他妈是怎么回事？”Max的质问打断了他的思绪，“你在睡Normal？被我说中了，对吧？”

 

“什么？”Alec试图露出轻蔑而不可置信的表情，但Normal的画中有些什么东西，令他始终惴惴不安，“不是你想的那样！我们没有上床！”他想要从Max手中夺回那些画，但Max赶在这之前抽离了她的手。感谢上帝，现在时间还早，大部分快递员都还没来，也不会有人听到他们的对话。他不喜欢，更不希望别人把Normal当成这样的人。

 

“是的，你们没有。对。所以他包里之所以有画着你阴茎的纸，都要怪它们凭空出现在了那里？”说着，她从中抽出了一张，然后塞给了他。

 

上面的确画着他的阴茎，没错，但除此以外还有很多其他身体部位。这是张全身像。他知道这张是什么时候画的——他在沙发上睡着的那天。只是不知为何，Normal笔下的他总是充满了动态与力量，仿佛这是在他运动时捕捉下的一幕。就像一个战士，同时又流露出不容忽视的脆弱。以及美感。尽管他无数次在镜中客观地意识到自己的外貌是多么端正，看着这张画，他第一次真切地感受到了这种美。

 

Alec伸出手，指尖轻抚过画中人熟睡的面庞。“他只是喜欢画画。他没碰过我。”

 

“是啊，他把你的阴茎画下来，然后睡前对着它自慰——你知道吗，这恶心极了。”她再次看向那张画，冷笑着说道。然后她把整叠素描纸都狠狠地扔在了地上。

 

Alec连忙蹲下身来捡起它们。他动作小心翼翼，生怕一不留神在它们身上留下折痕。但已经太晚了：它们刚才一直被Max用力攥着，掉到地上之后更是变得又皱又脏。“不是那样的！和性没有任何关系。这只是一件——我不知道——很纯洁的事吧。”

 

“纯洁，”她上下打量着他，从脚趾到发际线，脸上始终挂着那抹讥笑，“你。纯洁。没错。”那一刻，她看起来像极了Manticore的指挥官，正在命令他和Berrisford家的女儿培养一段亲密关系。就好像他不会理解也不可能拥有这类情绪，比如爱，就因为他是在实验室里被创造出来的。就好像他的身体只是一个供人随意使用的工具，就好像除此以外他的存在没有任何意义可言。但他不知道该如何解释，哪怕是向Max，这个本该最能理解他的人。

 

“你瞧，”Max继续道，言语间半是鄙夷半是充满保护欲的愤慨，“我知道Normal是个讨厌鬼，但他是 _我们的_ 讨厌鬼。而且他其实非常……感性。可以勉强说是善良。如果你继续睡他——或者是让他睡你——我发誓我会把你两腿间的漂亮玩意儿连根切断。”

 

她就这样怒气冲冲地离去，留下他仍蹲在原地捡着纸。

 

~*~

 

那天稍晚些，当Alec终于找到了独处的机会，他把那些画又拿了出来，细细端详。他曾经以为Normal不愿给他看画是因为它们很拙劣。毕竟，他是个生意不甚景气的快递公司的老板；Alec以为他最多是个绘画爱好者。

 

但这些画——它们不仅仅是业余水准的肖像画。对人物的渲染，那些光影，那些细节，当然了，无处不透着专业训练的影子。但更触动他的是其他东西。背景物在Alec周围渐渐褪色消逝，仿佛整个世界都不复存在，只剩下Alec，占据着全部的注意力；笔触饱蘸着全身心的专注，挥毫洒墨间将观者的眼神指引向Alec的面庞；Normal所捕捉到的，Alec身上那些他自己都从未注意到的，强壮，优美，以及脆弱——

 

他小心地叠好它们，然后放进了皮夹克的口袋里，以保证就算是倾盆的雨水也淋不湿它们分毫。仅仅是看着这些画，他体内就有什么东西在隐隐作痛；它们蕴含了太多太复杂的情绪。那些他自以为不会让任何人看到，却被Normal记录了下来的。他意识到自己从未放松过，真正地放松。在Manticore里没有，离开之后也没有，甚至独处时也没有。一种不可名状的恐惧与警醒如影随形，把他的神经刺激成根根始终紧绷的弦。只有在和Normal相处时，他偶尔会允许自己放下那种警惕。这个认知令他惊惶得坐立不安。但他还不想放弃。这一切。

 

~*~

 

那天晚上，当他到Normal家的时候，Normal已经慌乱得近乎疯狂了。他翻遍了整个公寓，从橱柜到床底，还有很显然被翻了不止一次的包。当开门声响起时，他立刻抬起眼望着Alec。“我不知道它们在哪里，”他的眼睛睁得那么，那么大，“我以为我把它们带去公司了，但它们不在我的包里，所以我又以为我把它们留在家里了但是哦，天啊。万一我把它们弄丢了怎么办？”他目光涣散地直直盯着Alec。“我真是个——”

 

在他脱口而出任何侮辱性词汇之前，Alec从口袋里抽出了那叠素描。“我从你包里拿的。我知道你不想给我看，但我太好奇了。抱歉。”

 

Normal接过它们，指尖小心翼翼地来回游走，然后逐张翻动着，以确保每一张都不曾丢失。当翻到了最后一张，他终于仰起头来，长长出了一口气。

 

“抱歉。没想要吓你的。”

 

Normal的如释重负很快变成了惊恐，“你看了？”

 

Alec凑近了些，然后把一只手搭在了那叠素描上。“它们很美。”

 

“你这样觉得？”

 

“真的。”

 

Normal看着它们。“我以前上过美术学院，但之后就发生了电磁波事件，然后我的奖学金就噗地一声消失了，然后……”

（*The Pulse，剧中导致城镇衰败的大灾难）

 

“它们真的美极了。”

 

Normal给了他一个局促不安的，小小的笑容。

 

那之后，Alec逗留了片刻就离开了。现在的Normal显然太过紧张了，没法进入他的作画状态。就像是咒语被解除了一般，最初给予Normal自信的东西现在消失无踪了。

 

Alec在骑车回家的路上，不禁暗暗希望他们可以尽快恢复正常的相处模式。即使这意味着他得费不少口舌说服Normal，使Normal相信他是真心愿意做他的模特。即使Max已经知道了这件事，即使他对Normal已经暴露了太多真实的自我，那几个小时的释放对他而言仍然太过诱人。

 

但是不久后，人类和改造人就彻底决裂了。然后又发生了在Jam Pony的人质挟持案，然后他中弹了，然后Normal终于知道了真相。然后一切都回不去了。

 

~*~

 

“Hey，Alec！”Alec从他正在修理的一个传动装置上抬起头，循声望去，看到了Mole正朝他走来。Mole指了指自己身后，“有个普通人类（normal）想要见你。”

 

Mole很快就离开了。Alec终于看清了来者是谁——不是 _一个_ normal，而是Normal，带着眼镜，梳着平头的那个Normal。Alec急忙在裤子上擦了擦手，然后迎上前去。

 

“你来这里做什么，Normal？你疯了吗？”从改造人们圈了一块无人区占山为王起，他们和人类间就进入了休战期。但这份平静不会长久，而终端城市也并不欢迎后脖颈上没有条形码的人。

 

“我来给你这些，”Normal说着，从外套口袋里拿出了些什么，“我猜你大概会想要。”它们是Normal全部的，有关Alec的素描。当然了。

 

“我要它们做什么？”Alec的语气因紧张而显得有些不太友好，但他还是接过了那些画。

 

“什么都行。比如烧掉？”他局促地抿了抿嘴，似乎不太欣赏自己脱口而出的提议，“只是觉得你会更安心，如果这些东西在你手里的话。”

 

“没必要这样。我知道你不会用它们做什么的。”

 

“你瞧，”Normal不理会他的反驳，兀自继续说了下去。很显然，这番话是他事先准备好的，因此Alec的插科打诨没那么容易把他带偏题。“我知道你是在利用我。为了通行证。我没那么蠢；我知道人们是为了什么才会为我工作。但是没关系。我不介意。准确说，这很值得，我才能有机会去画你这样特别的人。”一团红晕已经渐渐从他的脖颈处升起，他窘迫得不敢看Alec，但还是坚持继续说着。“我是说，像我这样的人，要找个模特还挺困难的，对吧？在画你的时候，感觉就像是你散发的光芒，某种程度上……照亮了我。”

 

Alec转过身环顾四周，希望没有人听到他们的对话。当Normal对他说这些的时候，恍惚间他又回到了那个简陋的公寓画室，胸腔被某种温暖的悸动所充满。但这里并不是画室，更没有余地留给那些美好却令人软弱的情绪。他得说些什么，什么都好，只要能阻止Normal，但他的喉咙仿佛被棉花堵住了，无法施力，更无法发声。

 

Normal耸了耸肩。“我想向你道歉。为了我以前说过的一切，有关你和其他——”他没有继续，只是示意了下周围的改造人们，似乎不确定他将要说的词是否会触怒他们。

 

“没事，伙计，没关系的。别担心那个。我是说，我们就是怪物，不是吗？我明白的。”

 

“不，不是的，我想——”

 

“你真的不用为了这些感谢我，真的，”Alec晃了晃那叠画，“我的意思是，又不是上帝把我们创造成这幅样子，对吗？你应该感谢的是Manticore的科学家们；如果他们还活着的话。是他们创造了这一切。”

 

Normal终于能够正视他了。“这你就错了。我不是在假装我了解这些……基因拼接还是什么的，他们也确实可能在试管里把什么东西倒来倒去地混合，并且精心挑选出了你的身体构造，但那只能解释你的 _组成部分_ ，并不能定义你的 _身份_ 。我画的不是什么实验室的产物。全部那些，”他指着那叠画，“那都是 _你_ 。你不仅仅是一个改造人而已。你所拥有的比那多得多，也好得多。”

 

“是啊。”Alec下意识做了个吞咽的动作，却感到自己好像真的咽下了什么。他看看那些素描，又看看他的手，刹那间他仿佛看到了Normal眼中之所见，不仅仅是皮肤，骨骼与肌肉，也不仅仅是永无止休的严苛训练与教条。在一切的表象之下，比他自以为的内在埋藏得还要更深，跳动着，闪烁着，散发着微弱却鲜活的光芒的，是某些与Manticore完全无关的东西。他怔楞着眨了眨眼，想要看得更真切，但它却消失不见了。就像不曾存在过。

 

“那么，”Normal开口道，先前刚刚消失的尴尬再次如潮水般涌来，“祝你好运。如果需要寄个快递之类的，只需要记得你在外面有个朋友能帮忙。”

 

“好。”

 

“那我就，呃……你刚才那位朋友还在吗？也许他可以送我去门口？”

 

Normal向外走去的时候，Alec突然清晰地意识到自己以后大概再也不会见到他了，除非这个风波能完全平息，但那种可能性微乎其微。“我没有利用你。”

 

“哦，”Normal应道，停下了脚步。

 

“好吧，是的，一开始是的，但后来我是真的觉得那很……好。”

 

Normal笑了起来。

 

Alec大声叫道，“Mole，你能把我的朋友安全送出去吗？”

 

“没问题，”Mole远远地回答着，从管他去了哪里的地方正往回走。

 

“在外面小心点，”Alec说道，向Normal伸出了手。

 

Normal紧紧地握住他的手，然后用力晃了晃。“好。你也是。”


End file.
